godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/Could Godzilla actually exist
Hey guys, so recently I watched a video on Youtube called: If Godzilla was Real. It pretty much talked about the real world reaction if Godzilla actually existed. Now I want to ask and hopefully answer some of my own questions that his video raised or made me remember. If you want go check out the video it's rather interesting and rather plausible in my opinion and I think it's funny it seems to hit the nail on some of the things in the movies. How would he, how did he survive The first big question, how would a creature like Godzilla survive, now we know Godzilla is the remnants of the Dinosaurs, a species that evolved from the survivors of the great cataclysm that survived by going underwater. From what I gather from the trailers of the new movie 2014 and info on the toys, his species arose during a time when Earth's radioactivity was much greater than it is now. That's important. now let's imagine that was the case, when the radiation levels dropped his species would've started to die out and would've had to adapt, explaining how he survived the bomb and why he is aquatic. His amphibious nature Now if his species survived the end of the dinosaurs they had to have done it in one of two ways, underground and underwater, given the size of most dinosaurs (and the obvious), let's rule underground. In the water Godzilla's species could grow large because the sea water would support their girth (why do you think the largest creatures Blue Whales live in the sea). If his race spent enough time in the water then they would become at home their, maybe even amphibious. In the first film his kind was said to have survived in undersea caves with possible air pockets and separated ecosystems that allowed them maintain their partially terrestrial nature. Regardless surviving in deep sea would require a good deal of durability to resist crushing depths, or like some creature a lack of skeleton like jellyfish. He could have been surviving on things like giant squid, or feeding near deep sea volcanic vents, filtering out the food, but given the teeth, squid and some whales, sharks etc are more likely. Radiation If he arose when Earth had more radiation then obviously his species evolved a way to survive the radiation, larger animals are more vulnerable to radiation than smaller animals like bugs. So we can assume he already had a system in place to absorb and use it to his advantage. Thus when the bomb hit we got what I call, the 'Superman Effect'. What is that you ask? Simple, basically a species evolved to make use of something to survive, but either it's low levels or other factors result in it being... well like us. We need oxygen to survive, but if you were around in the time of the dinosaurs you could probably outrun a T-Rex, why? Because there was much more Oxygen then, than there is now, in the opposite, you wouldn't need to run that for from a T-Rex because it would keel over and suffocate. In our environment it would barely survive, in its we would suddenly feel like Superman. In one Superman Comic it was implied that it was the wider range of EM wavelengths present from a yellow star that activated Superman's powers and the absence that tricked his body into turning them of. With Godzilla, if he did survive to modern day, where there was so little radiation, he species would've had to evolve a way to make use of these lower levels, which is probably why he has those fins on his back, think about it, they always light up when he's about to shoot his beam? However, like the T-Rex, as radiation levels dropped so to would his numbers without the radiation present to power their massive frames even with adaptions Now the most likely use for this radiation... cellular respiration, everything, even fish needs oxygen or some sort of gas to produce cellular respiration, to turn the food stored in your cells to energy, that's why suffocation kills you. He may even be using to make food like plants use sunlight. It would even why he can go underwater for so long without gills. Before the bomb Godzilla would probably look like... Zilla, in a way, skinny, he was probably barely surviving if he needs radiation, but after the nuke, BOOM, Superman Effect, he now has more radiation than he knows what to do with. With all that energy he would have to increase his mass, an increase in mass means an increase in muscle mass/strength to hold himself up and given his previous size his muscles would obviously be stronger than what you would expect from most animals. With more mass he's going to have a bigger appetite, thus he would naturally be attracted to other sources of radiation, namely us. It's kind of weird thinking about how this could actually happen, as an animal, a descendant of the dinosaurs, big G's body would be more of a tank compared to ours, built for power and force where we are built for thinking, it's believed by scientist to be the reason why we can't regenerate limbs (we actually have the gene for it or at least the potential I'm not sure which...), so this new supercharged Godzillasaurus would have no problem healing any damage the military would do to it. It's previous adaptions to deep sea environments would give it a durable hide. Going back to its increased appetite, its 'supercharged' metabolism would also be the reason why it attacks us, why it would suddenly venture on land if it could not find anymore nuclear subs to feed on. With its new mass comes new hunger, unlike Superman who has the sun to recharge him Godzilla's biggest problem wouldn't be us, but finding food to support its nature. Category:Blog posts